


Treat You Better

by amithegamer1



Series: Avalance One shot [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, losing yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Knowing that someone else is doing everything you want to do hurts... that you can't be the person that they need. But growing up Ava realized that no one needs anyone...they want them. They love them. They don't need that person to survive. They want that person to survive with them. It might hurt to live without them but that's just life. People got their own stories to tell and she got hers.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance & Team Legends, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Avalance One shot [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880245
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SiLVeR_MisT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLVeR_MisT/gifts).



> I got this idea from when my mother and I were in the mall and we walked into a store. And you probably know how they have music playing. And they had [Treat You Better By Shawn Mendes](https://youtu.be/lY2yjAdbvdQ) playing and I realized how many I use to love that song! and I thought this would make a great one-shot with avalance so this is it!

Ava and Sara were in Ava's room watching Swamp Thaang when Sara's phone dang Sara opens her phone and a smile grew upon her face. "I know that smile," Ava says, causing Sara to look up from her phone, Sara's smile quickly faded away to a frown.

"What smile?" Sara asks, Ava rolls her eyes.

"The smile of love the one that was on your face," Ava says, Sara blushes.

"Who texted you?" Ava asks, Sara looks at her phone.

"Oliver," Sara says, Ava forced a smile.

"Tell him you like him he obviously likes you back," Ava says, she noticed how Oliver looks at her and she notices how he looks at Laurel as well.

"Really?" Sara asks, Ava hums.

"Really," Ava repeats.

"Okay," Sara says, Ava raised a brow.

"Okay?" Ava asks, Sara smiles.

"Okay I will text him," Sara says, Ava watches Sara open her phone and text Oliver... Oliver obviously said he liked her and asked her on a date. Sara smiled before asking Ava what she should wear on her date.

⌘

It's been a couple of months since Sara and Oliver started dating. Sara barely hung out with the group. She started spending all her time with Oliver forgetting about the legends. "Hello?" Sara answers, Ava smiles.

"Hey, Sara you coming to book club?" Ava asks, she heard Sara sigh.

"No sorry Oliver and I made plans," Sara reply.

"Oh," That all Ava said.

"I can cancel Oliver will understand," Sara says, quickly after, Ava shook her head even though the blonde couldn't see her.

"No, go hang out with your boyfriend....we can do this another day the _group_ will understand," Ava says, it sounds like the blonde was sitting down.

"I'm sorry," Sara says, Ava chuckles.

"It's okay I can actually beat someone in UNO today," Ava says, she knew the blonde was currently rolling her eyes.

"You have Zari go against," Sara replies.

"You and she are the only competition, babe," Ava says, the other line went silent for a second she thought the blonde hung up.

"I'm sorry I got to go," Sara says, Ava hums.

"Alright bye," Ava says.

"Bye," Sara says, hanging up. It kept on happening Sara leaving the gang for Oliver. They didn't say anything they were just glad Sara was happy.

⌘

It's been half a year, Sara stopped coming to the book clubs and Legend's day outs. The group barely saw her. Ava barely saw her...today it's the first time they hung out in a while. They didn't know where they were going...they just knew they were together.

They smiled, as the song came on the radio. Tennessee Whiskey By Chris Stapleton, Ava chuckles as Sara turned up the radio. "Used to spend my nights out in a barroom," They sang, united.

"Liquor was the only love I've known," They sang, with matching smiles.

"But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom," They sang, Ava, turns to Sara and smiles before turning to the road again.

"And brought me back from being too far gone," They sang.

"You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey you're as sweet as strawberry wine you're as warm as a glass of brandy," They sang, nodding their heads to the music.

"And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time I've looked for love in all the same old places Found the bottom of a bottle's always dry," They sang, Sara chuckles.

The pair continues singing, Ava didn't notice Sara stopped singing to listen to Ava's voice, when the song was over Ava turned to Sara, as the blonde smile grew. "I love your voice," Sara says, sweetly.

"Thank you," Ava says, turning to the road ahead of her trying to hide her blush.

"I need to tell you something," Sara says, changing the subject.

"What's up?" Ava asks.

"Oliver asked me to move in!" Sara says, Ava didn't know what to say. She was happy that Sara's relationship was moving on but she wasn't happy that it was with Oliver.

"Cool," Ava responds, not looking at her.

"Cool?" Sara repeats, Ava sighs.

"Sorry I just didn't know how to respond to that," Ava says, Sara didn't respond she just turned up the radio as Hello by Adele came on.

They rode in silence before Ava sighed parking the car. Sara is never this quiet and it's annoying, Ava turns to the blonde. "What did you want me to say?" Ava asks, Sara shakes her head.

"It's not what you said it's how you said it," Sara says, Ava raised a brow.

"How did I say it?" Ava asks, Sara sighs.

"You like didn't care," Sara says, Ava tried not to roll her eyes.

"Oh my bad Sara let me change my tone," Ava says, sarcastically.

"Congrats I'm happy for you and Oliver," Ava says, Sara scoffs.

"what's wrong with you?" Sara asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Ava says, looking anywhere but Sara.

"Yes, there is," Sara says, the two sat in silence before Ava had enough.

"Okay there is something wrong with me," Ava admits, Sara brows furrowed.

"What is it?" Sara asks, Ava chuckles.

"You!" Ava says, Sara, frowns.

"Me?" Sara asks, Ava sighs.

"You and Oliver! you've been ditching the group....me," Ava says, Sara frowns.

"I haven't been ditching you guys," Sara says, Ava scoffs.

"When is the last time we all hung out?" Ava asks, rhetorically, Sara didn't say anything.

"You don't even know Nora and Ray are engaged," Ava says, Sara's eyes slightly widen.

"what?" Sara asks.

"Yeah he proposed at the last get-together you would've known if you were there," Ava says, Sara sighs.

"Ava-," Sara starts, Ava shakes her head.

"You missed and forgot Lita's birthday," Ava admits, Sara frowns before realizing something.

November 10 and it was the fourth of January. Lita and Ava shared a birthday...

"Ava I'm sorry-," Sara starts, before getting cut off.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Ava says, Sara sighs.

"It was your birthday too," Sara says, Ava shook her head again.

"It doesn't matter that was Lita's day," Ava says, Sara sighs.

"Ava I'm sorry I didn't even notice how much time I was spending with Oliver," Sara says, Ava chuckles softly.

"It's fine," Ava says, Sara grabs Ava's hand.

"It's not..." Sara says, again Ava looked anywhere but Sara.

Sara sighs, "Ava please look at me," Sara says, softly.

It took a moment but Ava turned to her, "I'm sorry and I'm going to make it up to you and Lita," Sara says, Ava slowly nodded her head.

"But today is about you and Lita's tomorrow," Sara says, Ava wanted to kiss Sara but she knew she couldn't the blonde was with Oliver and that still doesn't matter Sara doesn't like Ava like that at least.

"Now get out," Sara says, Ava frowns.

"What?" Ava asks.

"Get out I'm driving," Sara says, Ava almost laughed.

"Oh, hell no I just got my car-," Ava starts, Sara quickly cuts her off.

"Ava I'm driving," Sara says, firmly.

Ava nodded her head and got out of the car, as Sara got into the driver seat. When Ava got into the passager seat, she quickly put on her seat belt. "Are you scared?" Sara asks, Ava clears her throat.

"No, it's just...It's your driving is not safe," Ava admits, Sara rolls her eyes.

"Shut up," Sara says, with a small laugh.

as Sara drove, Sara's driving is reckless and fearful. While Ava was scared for her life she was also wondering where were they going. Ava watched as Sara drove by Ava's three favorites places, Big Belly Burger, John's & Don's, and Play Time Pizza. Making Ava a little confused, "Where are we going?" Ava asks, Sara sighs.

"I hate that your so impatient," Sara says, Ava pouts it not like Sara would even admit it but the blonde looked adorable right now.

"Ava just wait this is your fifth time asking," Sara says, Ava shakes her head.

"I'm sorry but I'm kind of nervous letting a reckless driver drive my car-," Ava says, Sara cuts her off.

"Reckless?" Sara asks, playfully.

"Aves we're almost there," Sara says, Ava nodded her head.

as Sara drove, they finally made it to their stop. Ava looked around remembering the place, they were on a bench the same bench where they... "Aw, this is where we first met," Ava says, as she and Sara got out of the car.

"Yep," Sara says, as Ava walked on her side of the car. Sara quickly grabbed her hand and pulled onto the bench.

"This was the same spot we were arguing at," Sara says, Ava chuckles.

"And where you pushed me in the water," Ava says, Sara shakes her head, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that," Sara says, Ava smiles.

"It's fine if it wasn't for your mother making you wash the sand out of my hair we wouldn't be friends," Ava admits, Sara smirks.

"Your right so I'm not sorry," Sara says, Ava rolls her eyes and bumped Sara's shoulder.

The two walked on the bench for a while before Sara was shivering, "You cold?" Ava asks, Sara slowly nodded her head.

Ava took off her jacket, and put it on Sara, "here," Ava says, Sara turns to Ava seeing the blonde is now just wearing a short sleeves white t-shirt.

"But Aves-," Sara says, stopping Ava chuckles, turning to Sara.

Ava smiles, sweetly, "It's fine Sara," Ava says, softly the pair stares into each other eyes. When they were together, it was magical like nothing else in the world. 

A phone ringing snapping the pair out of their stare, it was Sara's. "It's Oliver," Sara says, looking at her phone.

"Answer it," Ava says, softly.

Sara shook her head, "No Aves today is about me and you," Sara says before the phone started ringing again.

"It doesn't matter Sara you can answer," Ava says, Sara, sighs before nodding her head and answering the phone.

"Hello," Sara says, Ava walked towards the water letting Sara talk to Oliver alone.

"No Ollie," Ava heard Sara say, following behind with a sigh.

"Because I'm hanging out with Ava right now," Sara says, Oliver said something causing Sara to scoff.

"Yeah right," Sara says, the pair talked for a while before finally saying goodbye.

"Bye," Sara says, hanging up then walking towards Ava.

Ava softly chuckles, "I take it that he wasn't happy knowing that you were hanging out with me," Ava says, Sara shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter how he takes it I'm still going to hang out with you," Sara says, Ava hums.

As Sara grabbed her hand, "Now for our next stop," Sara says, Ava groans.

"Oh no," Ava says, Sara rolls her eyes.

"Shut up," Sara says, Ava laughed.

The pair hung out until it was ten at night deciding they should end it there. Ava drove Sara home they said their goodbyes. and Ava drove off when Sara was fully in the house. Oliver was sitting on the couch watching tv when Sara came in. "Hey," Sara says, Oliver looked towards her with a smile before noticing something and frowning.

"Is that Ava's jacket?" Oliver asks, was the first thing Oliver said. Sara forgot that she was still wearing the blonde's jacket.

"Oh yeah, it is," Sara says, Oliver shakes his head turning to the tv.

"Throw it away," Oliver says, Sara was taken back a little bit.

"What?" Sara asks, in shock.

"I don't want that in my house," Oliver says, Sara shakes her head.

"I thought it was our house?" Sara asks, Oliver waved her off.

"tomato tomahto," Oliver says, ever since that night. Oliver has been treating Sara differently, it's like his attitude changes when he finds out Sara is hanging out with Ava.

⌘

It's been a couple of weeks since Ava and Sara hung out. And it was obvious that Sara was trying to hang out with them. But when the group makes plans, Sara always leaves for Oliver. They were happy that Sara was happy and in love but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt when she leaves them.

Ava was on her couch, watching an odd tv show that came on, Puppets Of Tomorrow, when someone knocked on her door. Ava frowns, before standing up the blonde opens to find a tall blonde woman looking down at the ground, "Laurel?" Ava asks, Laurel looks up at Ava, her eyes were bloodshot like she's been crying.

Ava quickly rushes Laurel into her apartment, Laurel sat down on Ava's couch, as the blonde turned off the tv and sat beside her. "Laurel, what happened?" Ava asks, Laurel shakes her head.

"me, Sara, Oliver, and Tommy went out...Oliver started talking to me when Sara and Tommy left," Laurel says, Ava, frowns.

"Okay," Ava says, confused.

"Oliver started touching me," Laurel admits, Ava raised a brow.

"Touching you how?" Ava asks, Laurel sniffs.

"inappropriately," Laurel says, Ava's heart stopped.

In all honesty, Ava knew that Oliver liked Laurel and wanted to sleep with her but she just thought that was just in high school. That he wasn't thinking about Laurel in that way because he was dating her sister.

"Did you tell Sara?" Ava asks, Laurel slowly nodded her head.

"I did..." Laurel says, how she said it was unsettling.

"and?" Ava asks, kind of scared of what Laurel going to say.

"She didn't believe me...she yelled at me and said I was lying...that I was jealous of her and Oliver," Laurel says, her voice cracked.

"Laurel..." Ava says, softly, as Laurel broke down into sobs.

"Come here," Ava says, pulling her closer as Laurel cried into her chest, they stayed like that until Laurel fell asleep.

⌘

A couple of days, Ava sitting down on her couch again. Ava thought that Puppets Of Tomorrow was kind of a good show. Laurel made jokes about her watching a child-like show before going home.

Ava quickly turns around, as her door swung open, Ava frowns seeing a very angry Sara. "You sent Mick on him?!" Sara says, Ava frowns.

"what?" Ava asks, confused.

"You sent Mick to beat up Oliver," Sara says, Ava's eyes widened.

"huh?" Sara shakes her head.

"Don't act stupid Laurel told me that she didn't tell Mick she told you," Sara says, Ava scoffs.

"I didn't send Mick to do shit I might have told him but I didn't send him he did that on his own free will," Ava says, Sara frowns.

"Why did you tell him?" Sara asks, Ava shakes her head.

"Why are you mad?" Ava asks, Sara, rolls her eyes.

"Because my boyfriend just got beat up by my best friend," Sara says, causing Ava to look at Sara like she was crazy.

"What happened to you?" Ava asks, Sara frowns.

"What?" Sara asks, Ava tilts her head.

"Laurel said Oliver touched her in a way no man should touch a woman without asking but you didn't believe her," Ava says, with a small frown.

"You always said that you will take your family over a stranger what happened to that?" Ava asks, Sara sighs.

"Oliver is my family," Sara says, firmly.

"But we were your family," Ava says, causing Sara to shake her head.

"You guys are still my family," Sara says, Ava scoffs.

"How are we still your family? you don't talk to us? You barely be in the same room as us..." Ava says, sighing.

"Your not family anymore your a stranger," Ava admits, Ava could tell that hit home, Ava opens her mouth to apologize but Sara was already out of the apartment. To be honest, Ava didn't know why was she the one apologizing.

⌘

Ava didn't tell the legends about the talk she and Sara had she just acted as if nothing happened. At their next hangout, they all went to Mick's bar, the waverider. Ava was sitting with Ray and Nate. Ray was answering the question Nate just asked him. "If I could travel back in time I make myself a knight and the first man on the moon," Ray answers, Nate chuckles.

"Wow, selfish," Nate says, Ray frowns.

"Selfish?" He repeats as Ava smirked.

"Yes selfish, Sir Raymond of the Palmers," Ava says, causing Ray to slightly blush.

Someone was knocking on the bar's door, they all knew no one would knock on Mick's bar on a Friday that's when his bar was closed so they knew it was someone they know. But no one moved to get to the door, Nora rolls her eyes standing up. "I'll get it," Nora says, the group said quick thank yous, causing Nora to flip them off.

Nora opens the door, to see a blonde around her height, nervously smile at her. "Sara," Nora says, getting everyone's attention, they all looked towards the door.

Nora opens the door more letting Sara walk in and she did. "Hey, guys," Sara says, awkwardly.

"Hey," The legends say, just as awkward as her.

Not a shock to anyone, Charlie spoke up, "What are you doing here?" Charlie asks, Ray noticed how Sara's face fell.

"It's not like we're not glad to see you it's just..." Ray trails off, as Sara nodded her head.

"I understand, Ray," Sara says, before sighing.

"I look I'm sorry...I let my relationship with Oliver kind of take over my life...I understand if you guys don't forgive me...I've been ditching you guys for..." Sara says, before getting cut off.

"One year and two months," Nate says, knowing she didn't know.

"Thank you, Nate I've been ditching you guys for a long time," Sara says, she shakes her head.

"I wanted to make him happy but I need to make myself happy right now," Sara says, softly.

"What makes you happy?" Gideon asks, already knowing the answer.

"You guys," Sara says, sweetly, as Zari rolled her eyes.

"Your so cheesy," Zari says, playfully, as Sara smiled.

Nate noticed Nora rubbing her eyes, "Nora, are you crying?" Nate asks as Nora scoffed.

"No there's something in my eye," Nora lied, Mick raised his beer.

"Welcome back, boss," Mick says, as Sara smiled at him.

"How long?" Amaya asks, not fully sure if Sara's staying or leaving again.

"For good, Maya," Sara says, softly, as Behrad stood up and Constantine did the same.

"Well since your back we need your help," Behrad says, Sara slightly tilts her head, as the team groaned.

"What's up?" Sara asks.

"Who's better at beer pong, love?" John asks, Sara, smirked.

"Don't say yourself," Behrad says, as Sara laughed. Sara and the Legends came back together like she never left, as Sara was talking to the group she looked towards Ava who sitting at the bar. Like she was lost in her thoughts, Ava turns her head, noticing Sara looking at her. She gives the blonde a small smile which Sara's returned before Ava looked down.

The Legends started arguing about what's the best tv show Ultimate Buds or Downton Abbey, but Sara thought it was neither of them. Seeing that the Legends wasn't paying her any mind she went towards Ava, "Hey," She says, sitting down beside Ava, causing the blonde to look up from her lap.

"Hey..." Ava says, they sat in awkward silence not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," They said at the same time.

Sara shook her head, "You shouldn't be apologizing," Sara says, Ava frowns.

"But what I said-," Ava starts, Sara quickly cuts her off.

"Opened my eyes," Sara interrupted.

"I was letting my relationship with Oliver take over me...I was losing myself but you took me out and opened my eyes," Sara says, Ava tilts her head.

"What happened with Laurel?" Ava asks, Sara sighs.

"I talked to her and said sorry," Sara says, Ava slowly nodded her head.

"And Oliver?" Ava asks, Sara sighed.

"We talked...he said sorry and that he would never do it again," Sara says, Ava raised a brow.

"And?" Ava asks.

"We're still together," Sara says, as Ava sighed.

"He learned a good lesson," Sara says, Ava nodded her head, before chuckling.

"Yeah, Mick taught him a lot with that ass whooping," Ava says, Sara laughs.

"he did," Sara says, they fell into not an awkward nor comfortable silence.

"Welcome back, Captain Lance," Ava says, Ava has been calling Sara that ever since they were younger. When they were playing pirates, ever after they stopped Ava didn't stop calling her that.

Sara smiles. "It's nice to be back, Miss Sharpe," Sara says.

⌘

It's been a couple of months, and Sara made it very clear that she's not leaving them anytime soon. Sara has been spending a lot of time with them. Making up for the lost time.

Ava was in the same spot that became more of the usual spot for people barging into her home. Her door cracked opened. she turned around, hoping it was Sara or Nora and not a robber, luckily it was Sara. "Your not mad at me are you?" Ava asks, half-joking half-serious, getting a watery laugh from Sara.

"No..." Sara says, Ava tilts her head.

"What's wrong?" Ava asks, Sara sniffs closing Ava's door behind, as Ava stood up from the couch pausing her new favorite tv show.

"Oliver and I got into a fight," Sara says, Ava frowns.

"Why?" Ava asks, Sara looks at the ground shaking her head.

"For some reason, he's jealous of you...he believes that you're in love with me," Sara admits, Ava's face fell, Ava was happy that Sara wasn't looking at her right now.

"Why would he think that?" Ava asks, like what he thought wasn't true.

"I don't know...I've been getting into fights about you a lot lately...Oliver doesn't want me to have a relationship with you...and I don't want it to get to a point where I have to choose," Sara says, Ava frowns.

"Why are you still with him if he's hurting you," Ava asks, Sara hesitated with her words.

"But I love him," Sara says, Ava wanted to say something, but Sara's bottom started to quiver. Ava sighs before pulling Sara into a hug, as Sara broke down.

⌘

Sara ended up, crying herself to sleep that night. When she woke up, she was wrapped in a blanket. And some music was playing, Old Time Rock & Roll By Bob Seger. Sara rubs her eyes before sitting up and turning her head towards the kitchen.

Sara smiles, seeing Ava dancing in the kitchen and using the spatula as a microphone. Ava an amazing dancer, they both were. When they were younger they took dance classes together even joined the cheerleader team around high school Ava left the team and join the softball team. They both became captain of their teams.

After a moment, Ava spun around. When she did she noticed Sara, she waved the blonde over. Sara stood up and walked towards the kitchen. When she got there, Ava grabbed her hand, "Baby, just soothes the soul," Ava sang, twirling Sara around. Sara laughs as Ava and her dance in the kitchen.

Sara missed this. She missed the Legends...She missed Ava, she missed times like this when they are together it's like time stopped. It was just her and Ava no one else. Ava smiles her favorite smile that could brighten up a whole room. "Good Morning," Ava says, her voice softened. People always said Ava was softer around, she thought it was because they were best friends but others thought something more.

"Good morning," Sara says, with a smile.

Neither of them moved away from each other, they stared at each other, looking at each other beautiful blues eyes. The ocean and the storm. "Sara I-," Ava starts, before getting cut her off by the toaster popped, telling them the toast was done.

Ava quickly backed away, from Sara. Ava grabbed her phone pausing the music. "I made breakfast," Ava says, Sara chuckles.

"I see," Sara says, looking at the breakfast Ava made. Ava was always the better cook, Sara isn't allowed in the kitchen since the birthday incident.

A loud beeping noise gets their attention, Ava looks towards her bedroom knowing what the sound was. "Be right back," Ava says, before going towards her bedroom.

"Aves do you know where my phone is?" Sara asks, noticing it wasn't in pockets.

"It's probably on the coffee table," Ava shouts back, Sara looked at the coffee table.

"I don't see-," Sara cuts herself, finding her phone, she frowns seeing a paper. Some writing caught her eye.

**_I'll stop time for you  
_ ** _**The second you say you'd like me to  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby, just to wake up with you  
Would be everything I need, and this could be so different  
Tell me what you want to do** _

Sara didn't know. Ava was in love with someone, she didn't know who it was. Sara reads the rest of the lyrics, it reminded me of something or someone. She didn't expect it to be...

**_'Cause I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crying  
When you should be with me instead?  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can_ **

Herself...Ava was in love with her. Ava walks in and frowns seeing Sara frozen in place. "You found it?" Ava asks, seeing the phone in Sara's hand.

"Is this about me and Oliver?" Sara asks, showing Ava the paper.

"Yes," Ava admits, not wanting to lie anymore, she's been lying about this her whole life.

"What do you mean you can treat me better?" Sara asks, Ava chuckles softly.

"That I could treat you better than him that he doesn't deserve you," Ava says, Sara scoffs.

"You think you do?" Sara asks, Ava shakes her head.

"No, I don't...I never did," Ava asks, Sara sighs.

"What are you saying?" Sara asks.

"What I'm saying is that I love you more than just a friend and I've loved you since high school," Ava says, the brown-hair man popped up in her head.

"But that doesn't matter right now because you're with Oliver," Ava says, Sara sighs.

"Ava-," Sara starts, Sara's phone started ringing.

"Answer it," Ava says, Sara slowly nodded her phone and answered the phone.

"What is it, Ollie?" Sara asks as Ava sat down on her couch.

"I'm at Ava's," Sara says, before going quiet.

"Yes-," Sara starts, then stopping herself.

"because she's my best friend," Sara says, Sara watches as Ava sigh she's barely listening to Oliver now. Ava was in love with her since high school. Sara never notices...It must have hard seeing the person you loved talking about someone else. Be with someone else.

Sara heard Oliver say he had something to show her before hanging up, she didn't know if she should talk to Ava or leave to go to Oliver...but Sara knew she wasn't ready for this conversation.

"I'm sorry Ava I have to go," Sara says, Ava slowly nodded her head not looking up at her.

"I understand," Ava says, softly. Sara didn't know what to do. she wanted to talk to Ava but she doesn't know what to say. Sara sighs, grabbing her keys from the table and leaving.

As Sara drove to her and Oliver home she slowly started to realize a lot of things. How Ava reacts to what she says about Oliver. How Ava smiled when Sara talked about Oliver, Sara could tell something wrong with Ava but she doesn't say anything. She lets Ava go into her corner when she shouldn't...

Sara sighs when she parked her car. She gets out of the car and walks towards her front door. Sara opens her door, to find a rose pathway. At the end of the path, Sara saw Oliver on one knee with a sign above him. _Sara Lance Will, You Marry Me?_

Sara's felt like her heart stopped, as Sara looked at the sign then Oliver, she knows what to do even if it hurts another, _"Oliver-,"_

⌘

It's been a couple of months since Ava told Sara about her feelings. She knows the group has been talking to Sara. The only person she hasn't been talking to was her... It was hurting Ava every day she's away from her hurts somehow knowing she's not coming home to her, sleeping with her, loving her hurts...

Knowing that someone else is doing everything you want to do hurts... that you can't be the person that they need. But growing up Ava realized that no one needs anyone...they want them. They love them. They don't need that person to survive. They want that person to survive with them. It might hurt to live without them but that's just life. People got their own stories to tell and she got hers.

Ava wanted that day to happen but sometimes with a happy ending, with a sad, with an angry...with a confusing ending. And the world picked the confused one. Ava trying to not make up some assumptions about what happened but it's hard. Did she not love her back or was she scared to tell her?

It's been three months she shouldn't care but she does. She can't stop loving the person she has been in love with her whole life. It's hard but the hardest thing was to watch Sara leave when she told her how she felt....because of Oliver. She just wants answers.

And that's what she going to get today. Ava looks towards the door as she heard two soft knocks on it. Ava frowns checking the time it was around 2 pm. Ava stood up. And walked towards the door, the opened her door, to see a small blond with ocean blue eyes. Shyly smile at her...Sara, "Hey," Sara says, softly.

"Hey," Ava repeats, causing Sara to softly chuckle.

"Can I come in?" Sara asks, Ava nodded her head opening the door more for the blond to walk in and she did.

She sat down on the couch, silencing telling Ava to sit with her, Ava sits down on the far end of the couch. She sat in silence before Sara sighed, "Oliver proposed to me," Sara says, Ava didn't know what to say but didn't want to be rude.

"Congrats-," Ava says, before getting cut off.

"Three months ago," Sara says, Ava frowns.

"What?" Ava asks, in shock that Sara didn't tell her sooner.

"I said no," Sara says, Ava's eyes slightly widened.

"Why?" Ava asks, Sara sighs.

"Because I didn't love him."

"you don't love him?" Ava repeats, in a question.

It's now or never Sara thought, "You were the first girl I liked and loved in high school then I saw Oliver..." Sara admits, looking anyway but Ava not wanting to see the look on her face right now.

"Oliver was supposed to be a guy-friend while I was hiding my feelings from you...and that day you said I had the smile of love while I was texting Oliver...I thought maybe I do have feelings for Oliver because you said I did," Sara says, biting her bottom lip.

"I didn't like my first date with Oliver...it was too fancy than I remember what you told me when we were younger," Sara admits.

"That you always wanted your first date with someone you loved or liked to be an adventure," Sara says, a small smile crept upon her lips.

"Your imagination was wild you thought..." Sara trails off, as Ava softly chuckled.

"My first date would be me and my partner fighting pirates," Ava says, Sara slowly nodded her head.

"And I said I would want mines to be like that too and more," Sara says, Ava smiled.

"Ending with root beer floats as you wished," Ava says, softly.

"That's the day you and I planned our first date if we had one," Sara says, Ava frowns.

"Why are you saying this?" Ava asks, Sara finally looks at the blond.

"I'm saying this because I love you too and I've loved you for a while...and I'm sorry that you had to see and watch me ignore you and be with someone else that not you," Sara says, hearing Ava sigh broke something inside of Sara.

"I understand if you don't want to be with me," Sara says, standing up not noticing Ava standing up as well.

"Knowing how I treated you without meaning to I'm sorry-," Sara rambled, feeling someone place their hand on her shoulder makes her lookup.

"Sara," Ava says, softly.

"I'm glad you're admitting your feelings," Ava says, Sara felt a _but_ coming.

"But?" Sara asks, kind of scared.

"But I don't want us to rush into something," Ava says, Sara understood that. To be honest she wouldn't trust this if she was in Ava's place she would be scared to death.

"We can take things slow," Sara says, Ava smiled.

"May I kiss you?" Ava asks, shyly, Sara chuckled.

"yes, you may," Sara says, leaning in for a kiss. It was the kiss she both been wishing for since they were kids and it was magical like nothing else in the world. Breaking the kiss they connect their foreheads.

They stood there for a while, with each other where they belong, Sara softly chuckles. "Now things are where it's supposed to be can you sing me that song?" Sara asks, with a smile, as Ava smiled back.

Ever since we were kids I knew I was something to you that we would be more than just friends, that I could...

_Treat You Better,_

⌘

Ava and Sara were both in the treehouse, Ava and Sara's father built as Sara and Laurel watched, even though she didn't help build she helped decorate, they always went to the treehouse after school just to tell each other about their day. Something has been on Sara's mind and she wanted to ask about it. "What would your dream date be?" Sara asks, Ava frowns at the question.

"Huh?" Ava asks, but she fully heard the blond.

"Your dream date how would it go?" Sara asks, knowing Ava had a whole story.

Ava sat there for a moment before smiling, "My date and I would probably have a fancy dinner at first we both are wearing fancy clothes, and one of us ditches the other-," Ava starts, Sara softly gasps.

"Wait let me finish then we got to the person's ship and got into an argument," Ava quickly says right after, Sara chuckles.

"Why does everything with you start with an argument," Sara jokes, as Ava half-heartedly rolled her eyes.

"anyways we have a dramatic kiss then get attacked by pirates and ending with their captain surrendering to us and asking if we could join their team," Ava finishes, Sara smiles.

"Shockingly I would like that too but after the fight, we got root beer floats," Sara says, Ava nodded her head.

"Noted," Ava says, Ava could tell Sara was thinking about something, she waited for the blond to speak up.

"When we get older you have to promise me that our first date together would be just like that," Sara says, Ava thought about it before nodding her head.

"I promise," Ava says, with a smile holding out her pinky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Sliver!
> 
> Here's a gift to you for completing your shockingly first books, your writing is amazing. Can't wait to see where your new book is going!


End file.
